dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Starfire weakness
Note: forbidden edit this article without the authorization from the author I don't own DC comics. Prelude During one hard battle against deathstroke, the titans are having a lot difficulty to brings him down and looks like deathstroke would defeat them, until starfire appears to help her companions, turing the tides in the favor of the heroes, forcing to deathstroke to retreats before to be caught. Then the titans happy with foil the scheme of deathstroke, they would celebrate the victory with a pizza. And once finished the lunch, starfire returns to her apartment to ger some rest. But she is unaware that deathstroke was spying her to plans a way to get rid her to could defeat the titans without a powerful heroine interfere again. Then he put a anesthesic gas bomb inside of a gift box and he put it ouside of the door of the apartment of starfire and when she would to open this mysterious gift, suddenly the gas bomb activates and makes starfire breaths the anesthesic gas, render her unconscious. Then deathstroke takes her to his lair to could keep her prisoner and to get access to her powers. Starfire's weakness Once in his lair, deathstroke seek the power sulking machine to could get the powers of starfire and he strapped her to this machine to could get her powers. But this machine don't works to steal and pass the powers of the victim to the user, instead the machine simply will need constanly have direct contact with the victim to could analyze and psyphon partially their powers and transmit it to the user through of a harness that deathstroke should wears to could have access to the powers of the heroine. But this means that the machine cannot avoid that the victim could use their powers totally while he/she is being psyphoned, making necessary implement other way to keep them prisoner Then while deathstroke is preparing the process to could activates the machine, starfire finally wake up and she find herself trapped in this machine and she start to question to deathstroke the reasons to kidnapped her and even that she will bring him to the police to get him arrested. Then deathstroke reveals her that he plans to psyphon her powers to use it to their evil agenda to destroy the titans and she will be his tool to accomplish it. This makes angry to starfire for the bold intention of deathstroke and she declares that she will not allow it. But before she can use her powers, deathstroke activates the machine and it start to sucks her powers, weakend her in the process and taking away her capability of project energy from her hands and eyes, leaving to starfire trying simply to struggle with her enhance strengh to break free from the machine. But deathstroke reveals another trick to keep her prisoner: he knows that she has a weakness, the tickles, because the tamaranian's powers are based and controlled by their emotion and their concentration with it, making that the tickles can confuse their emotions and eliminates their concentration. Then deathstroke press a button and suddenly a pair of mechanical hands with a red gloves appears and this hands grabs the armpits of starfire to start to tickle her to the point of be unbearable. Then while starfire is suffering a endless attack of tickles, she manage to make a question to slade about how he could knows this weakness. Then to her shock, he reveals that the titans have a mole in the team: Terra. She is studying the titans from inside to learn their powers and weakness and once that Terra and deathstroke conclude that starfire was too powerful to them, they think in caught her and use her to get more powerful, leaving to starfire sad by the betrayal of Terra and hopeless for be powerless to could help her companions and friends from deathstroke. In turn, deathstroke wears the harness and he start to feels the powers of starfire in his body, he start to feels more stronger and capable to lift a car with a hand, he can fly to a great speed and even he can shoot energy blast from his hands and eyes, leaving him more prepared to defeat the titans more than ever, especially now that they lost their most powerful member. Trivia * Starfire's weakness is based in the fact that the tamaranians needs to focus in their emotions to could control their powers, making that the tickles would be a effective way to render them powerless.